1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of printing a document based on a black optimization printing option and an image forming apparatus and a host device to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus performs one or more of functions with respect to a document. Such functions include printing, copying, scanning, sending/receiving a fax, sending an e-mail, and sending a file to a server. When a user prints a document via an image forming apparatus, the user may set up a printing option, which is either a color printing option or a black/white (monochrome) printing option. The image forming apparatus performs color printing or black-and-white printing based on the set printing option. In the case where the color printing option is activated, if a portion of a document includes a color other than black, an image forming apparatus performs a printing task by combining cyan, magenta, yellow, and black.